


Dirty Vegas

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flogging, M/M, Shibari, Suspension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of Dirty Vegas was talk about it. The second was don't talk about it or everyone will know what you've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodystranger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bloodystranger).



> For [](http://bloodystranger.livejournal.com/profile)[**bloodystranger**](http://bloodystranger.livejournal.com/) from [](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/)**help_japan** donations for fics.  
>  Prompt: So, what I’d like is some Die x Kaoru with Kaoru all tied up to Die’s fun. I love bondage^^ Maybe some other BDSM play if it works out well with the rest. And a little fluff is a must-have^^ Anything else is left up to your imagination.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime, kismekilmeluvme  
> Inspiration: Marilyn Manson

His hands smoothed over the fine silk fabric of the black button-down shirt he was wearing, a little smirk playing over his features. The pants on his narrow hips were almost considered too tight. Leather clinging to his every single angle, making him look even slimmer than he actually was. The boots on his feet were worn but polished to a shine, the buckles bright and brilliant under the lights of the underground club he and his lover sometimes frequented. Single white lights dotted the roof above them, illuminating only the scenes themselves and never the spectators on the sidelines. It was something Die craved, and Kaoru simply agreed to in order to get the part he truly desired.

Die loved being the center of attention while Kaoru wanted to become the bottom rung, the least noticed. Die's heart thudded in his chest to the beat of the steady throbbing bass pumping through the speakers all around the club. Here, they were never welcome to disrobe. And no one was ever welcome to remove their masks. It was all anonymity at its finest. A club built to allow even those most prominent members of society a place to play with their desires, their fears, and their disgraces. What happened in Dirty Vegas, stayed in Dirty Vegas. And no one ever breathed a word about having been there. But yet... the club was only known by word of mouth; a word that never seemed to happen and yet obviously did; a complex anomaly of the underground world.

The first rule of Dirty Vegas was talk about it. The second was don't talk about it or everyone will know what you've done. And yet people obviously violated both rules on a regular basis; rules built for both sides to follow and feel like they were doing right by themselves and everyone else in the club. The list of true rules was forty long in length, a glowing list of lime green painted on the walls as you came into the club. It was a list that most took a few rules from for each night and ignored the rest.

Tonight, Die's rules were simple. The obvious ones of no names, no removal of masks, and no removal of clothing, and then there were a few more stolen from the walls. He was to be called Master or Sir, never another word other than those. The music was to be loud, an attempt to drown the screams of pleasure he knew he would be pulling from his lover tonight. And his gloves were to never be removed inside the spotlight.

Kaoru's rules were slightly more complex. All the usual suspects with a follow up dose of screaming was a must, begging was required, and whatever Die said was what went, no matter what.

Die settled back from what he'd been doing, taking step after step back until he was at the edge of the ring of light that showed a scene that was truly to behold. Behind his leather mask from an era long past, he grinned a wicked grin. His eyes danced with pleasure as he rubbed one gloved hand over his own crotch, groping at his already hardening dick. This... this was allowed in the club. It was no more lewd than a dancer on a stage or a couple on a dance floor.

His handy work, he had to admit, was superb. Kaoru's arms were bound behind his back, tucked against his sides, ten knots of equally spaced red, silk rope binding them there. The rope itself formed the most intricate of patterns over the grey wide-necked sweater Kaoru had chosen to wear tonight. "Turn," he instructed, his voice at least an octave lower than his usual speaking voice. That was just a personal rule of his; never reveal his true voice in such a place. His eyes slid down the front of Kaoru's body, examining the crisscross of ropes and the delicate patterns for any flaws. This time, he found none, not even a rope crossing where it shouldn't as they plunged down between his lover's jean-clad legs, framing his obvious bulge, two loops over each hip and a cross of red lines down his legs to the knee. Behind, a line ran back up from each knee, knotted along the way with other ropes, attaching at his waist and looping around once more for support. The entire rig was designed quite intentionally for what Die had in mind tonight and he'd been practicing it out on Kaoru each time they came for the past two months until he was certain it wouldn't harm a hair on his lover's precious body unless he wanted it to.

Sweeping his dark hair back from his face with one black gloved hand, he took the necessary steps to place him right back in front of his lover. One hand came to frame Kaoru's face, gently running down his cheek which was sadly covered by a white mask with the Japanese flag painted on the front. It pulled another smirk from him; another vague hint at who they truly were, a little allowance of a guess to anyone watching from the shadows.

His hand came to fist in Kaoru's brown hair, winding in the strands and pulling until his lover's eyes watered. And yet... not a single word asking for him to ease up or stop came from that precious mouth. He gave it a sharp tug and watched as Kaoru bucked a little, his groin colliding with Die's waiting thigh. Die let out a quiet laugh and did it again before he let go, moving to grasp the thick ropes all coming together into one at the very center of Kaoru's back. He led him backwards with it, tugging down a pulley from the ceiling, attaching the rope to it and then yanking harshly to make sure it was secure. He attached the two safety pulleys to the specially made loops near Kaoru's shoulders and then the ones on each leg. If the main line failed, this would keep his lover from hitting the floor; a very necessary precaution.

Stepping away, he reached for a thick chain and wound it around his forearm, tugging once to warn Kaoru and then motioning for someone to come from the shadows, a helper. A young man with bright white hair stepped out, coming to brace Kaoru as Die began to pull him up, making it easier for him to transition from standing to hanging face-down from the ceiling. Die eased it up until Kaoru was about two feet off the ground, hooking the chain to lock it in place and then looping it around the back-up arm. Coming back to stand in front of Kaoru's head, he held out his hand and the same young man handed him a brilliant red flogger.

Die dangled it where Kaoru could see and then informed him to get ready for it. Moving off to the side of him, he studied his subject and then took his stance before starting to flick the falls over his lover's back, arms, and then over his ass, finally getting the response he was looking for. A loud moan sounded from Kaoru and Die repeated his actions there, progressively ramping things up until he was doing it as hard as he knew Kaoru could tolerate. The older man bellowed beneath him, the cries and moans all pouring freely from him until he heard that choked cry that meant it was all going to be too much in a matter of seconds.

He stopped mid-motion, waiting to hear what he knew he was going to. And then, finally, Kaoru's feeble voice panted out, "Box 766." It was the number on the color of hair dye that Die had once used and something personal to only them. Kaoru had purchased it so often for him that he knew it by heart, and Die always knew it meant stop.

Kaoru liked to be brought to the very edge, pushed until he was about to break. It was his thing. Just like it was Die's thing to do it to him in front of a group of unseen spectators. This time, Die motioned for the boy to go and let the pulley down, his arms lifting and shifting Kaoru until he was against him, holding him tightly. The boy lowered him until he was on his feet and then disappeared into the darkness once more. Die stroked over Kaoru's sides and then his cheeks before he pressed masked lips to masked lips, kissing him as well as he could with the cardinal rule in the way. Shifting to his ear, he whispered, "I will devour you, my precious."

His hand slid through that hair and then he was behind him, unhooking the clasps. Three flicks of his wrists and the ropes were falling to the floor at Kaoru's feet, leaving him free to move as he desired once again. Die knelt to pick them up, making sure he had his flogger with him before he slid his arm around Kaoru's waist and lead him toward the exit of the building.

The drive home was spent in tense anticipation. At every light between the club and their shared condo, they couldn't leave one another alone. The tinted windows protected their identities and the gearshift between them got in the way. By the time they arrived in the driveway, Kaoru quite simply gave up, ripping off his seatbelt and moving to straddle Die's lap, locking them both in the car and tossing the keys in the back seat as he pushed the lever to let the seat down with his foot. He ground his clothed erection over Die's groin, tearing off both of their masks, tossing them toward the passenger seat as he moved to devour those taunting lips with his own.

For once Die didn't protest, didn't mind the assertiveness of his lover. His hips arched into the grinding, circular motions of Kaoru's. His tongue slid out to meet Kaoru's in a twisted dance of what was to come soon enough. Hands roamed and tangled in clothing as it came off or simply opened enough to free the necessary parts. Before Die could even comprehend how it had happened, Kaoru was holding Die's slick dick in his hand, pressing his body firmly down around it. Die sank in to the hilt in one jerk of his hips, a loud moan freeing itself from his lips before he started moving, his hands gripping Kaoru's hips as he slammed up into his body, over and over again.

Kaoru's hands frantically opened the last few buttons of Die's shirt, revealing that silky expanse of skin he loved so much. And a moment later, he was rocking forward, his dick sliding over that skin with each movement of his hips, his hands holding tight to the top of the seat. He let out a high-pitched, keening whine, and Die's gruff voice spat out, "Do it. Get your fucking rocks off, baby. You know you wanna jizz all over my fucking body." To anyone else it would have sounded condescending... rude. But it wasn't to Kaoru. To him, it was the most delightful music, and to his body it was the only trigger it needed. A few more grinding thrusts and he paused on Die's dick to watch himself as his cock shot his load all over Die's abdomen and chest, one spurt even landing on his collarbone.

With a growl, Die shoved himself up into Kaoru's body in an almost violent fashion. He was certain the car was probably rocking with his frantic movements, but he couldn't bring himself to give a flying fuck right then. Covered in Kaoru's hot load all he wanted to do was blast his own deep inside the other man, claiming him as his own for what was probably the billionth time by now. A few more seconds passed by, the wet sound of skin slapping on skin filling the car, the windows fogged with their actions, and then he let out the most incredible sound as he let go deep within the other.

Sighing with pure pleasure, he sank back down against the seat and slid his arms around Kaoru's waist, holding onto him gently. "Oh god... baby," he whispered, just utterly and entirely sated. He gave him a wide grin, his hands starting to stroke over his lover's back. "Did I hurt you today?"

Kaoru shook his head, just sort of collapsing down against Die's chest, closing his eyes. "Only in the good kind of way." He let out a tiny laugh and laid his head on Die's shoulder. "You did what I wanted you to." Moving his hips a little bit to free his body from its attachment to Die's, he slid his own arms around his lover's body.

Die didn't say anything for a few minutes, letting both of them calm down, their breathing evening out before he finally murmured out, "I adore you."

The corners of Kaoru's lips turned upward at the sentiment and he let out, "And I you."

_The End ♥_  



End file.
